Episodio 061 (TMNT 2012)
Return to New York es el sexagésimo primer episodio de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012 y el noveno de la tercera temporada. Sinopsis Las Tortugas Ninja regresan a la Ciudad de New York y tratan de encontrar a Splinter, solo para encontrar que la ciudad está invadida por los Kraang y el Clan Foot. Argumento Las Tortugas Ninja ven en la televisión que New York se ha convertido en una fortaleza impenetrable y los Kraangs han implantado un chip en todos los humanos y las Tortugas deciden volver a New York para salvarles y crean un nuevo coche para ello, transformando la furgoneta de Kirby en un nuevo coche. Shredder le dice a Tigerclaw que traicionará a los Kraangs y Tigerclaw se marcha. Al llegar a New York, varios guardias les llaman la atención, pero Casey rompe la muralla y los Kraangs lo persiguen. Se meten en las alcantarillas y revisan su antigua casa, pero un rastreador llega para destruir a todas las ratas y tortugas de la ciudad. El rastreador comienza a rastrear para destruir a una rata a la que neutraliza con un simple disparo. Las Tortugas lanzan un shuriken al rastreador y lo vencen para luego encontrar a Splinter. April percibe a Splinter, pero sin su mente y consigue encontrarlo. Splinter ataca a todos los villanos y a las Tortugas, pero le capturan y lo llevan a Shredder fácilmente. Las Tortugas luchan contra un Kraang Shredde, pero le vencen. Shredder lo lleva a Baxter Stockman para que lo devuelva a la normalidad antes de destruirlo. Las Tortugas llegan y comienzan a luchar contra Stockman y su ejército de Shredders mientras Casey y April intentan volver a la normalidad a Splinter. Mikey intenta que Baxter no toque el botón de aviso, pero lo acaba pulsando él. Cuando Shredder y su grupo llegan, Mikey lanza una bomba de humo y desparacen. Splinter, April, Casey, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo y Donatello no pueden volver a la casa de campo, ni a las alcantarillas, por lo que se instalan en la pizzería de Antonio. Errores *Leo perdió sus dos katanas en la lucha contra los Shredders Mutantes, pero ya las tenia de nuevo al final de la batalla. Curiosidades *Al igual que en otros episodios, los eventos en la serie animada que las Tortugas Ninja estaban viendo, en este caso Crognard the Barbarian, prefiguran los eventos del episodio en si. *El villano que aparece en la serie Crognard the Barbarian está basado en Man-E-Faces, uno de los muchos personajes de Masters of the Universe. *La banda sonora de este episodio, cargada de sintetizador, especialmente cuando las Tortugas se acercaban a la ciudad, era una referencia a la película clásica de culto Escape From New York (1981). **Incidentemente, esa película fue protagonizada por Kurt Russell, cuya representación de Jack Burton en la película Big Trouble in Little China (1986) fue la inspiración para el desarrollo del personaje Casey Jones. *Este episodio marca el debut de Party Wagon, un vehículo familiar que apareció en toda la franquicia. *Raphael pintó una mujer verde con una bandana-máscara roja con el nombre "Venus" a su lado en el lado izquierdo del Party Wagon, posiblemente una referencia a Mei Pieh Chi, alias Venus de Milo, de la serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation producida por Saban Entertainment. **Esta ilustración se vio por primera vez en el Battle Tank Feature Tent, lanzado en 2012. **Pintar ilustraciones de estilo pin-up en el costado de un vehículo era una costumbre común de los soldados para los aviones de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Las Tortugas pintan un número 2 grande en la parte superior del Party Wagon, no solo porque está en el segundo "furgón" de la serie, sino también porque es la segunda encarnación del Party Wagon en las series animadas. *La bomba que lanzaron las Tortugas desde el Party Wagon recuerda al juguete Turtle Party Wagon original de 1989. *La marca de mentas para el aliento que Donnie coloca en los cañones de soda aparece como "Chillos", que una parodia de la marca Mentos del mundo real. *Aunque los Shredder Elite original de los cómics de Mirage Studios eran solo clones mutantes de Shredder, cada uno de estos nuevos miembros de Shredder Elite se creó a partir de un crustáceo diferente: **Mini Shredder es un camarón. **Claw Shredder es una langosta. **Shiva Shredder es un cangrejo. *Había cangrejos en el escritorio de Stockman, lo que indicaba que los Shredders mutantes eran experimentos recientes. *Cuando las Tortugas explican que necesitan un nuevo escondite, una de las ideas de Donnie era una vieja estación de metro. Esta es una referencia a la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze de 1991. *Una máquina expendedora Choco-Log se ve en el nuevo laboratorio de Stockman. Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) de:Return to New York (2012 Episode) en:Return to New York (2012 TV series episode) pl:Powrót do Nowego Jorku (odcinek; 2012) Categoría:Episodios de TMNT (2012)